The invention relates to a method for representing a field of vision, in particular, a front field of vision from a motor vehicle on a display panel of a display, the method including sensing with an infrared camera system the field of vision and feeding corresponding infrared data to a data processing unit, modifying infrared data in the data processing unit on the basis of further information fed to the data processing unit, and supplying the infrared data as display data for actuating the display.
In such a method for providing night sight assistance it is known to correct the image recorded by a near-infrared camera. To do this, the intensity of the pixel of the display is increased or reduced.